In the Rain, at the same Place
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Temari mengubah sifat Shikamaru yang awalnya membenci hujan. Kini Shikamaru terlebih ingin berlama-lama berdiam di tengah hujan./"Tak pernah ku pikirkan bahwa aku berharap hujan lebih lama, Temari."/ShikaTema. AU. RnR please?
**IN THE RAIN, AT THE SAME PLACE**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Temari berlari secepat mungkin kala dilihatnya awan sudah gelap, dan tak jauh lagi bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Tetesan-tetesan hujan sudah mulai turun dan mulai membasahi rambut _blonde_ nya bahkan kini tetesan hujan itu telah mengenai bajunya. Tak lama, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya hingga tak ada cara lain bagi Temari untuk terus berlari mengejar pemberangkatan pukul 2 siang ini. Tentu saja dirinya terpaksa berteduh dan menunggu pemberangkatan selanjutnya hingga hujan mereda.

Temari berteduh di depan sebuah toko , mengecek _handphone_ nya, melihat waktu yang ia miliki untuk pergi ke tempat lesnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2.30 pm, itu artinya ia hanya memiliki waktu 30 menit untuk sampai di tempat les dan 15 menit untuk jam pemberangkatan kereta selanjutnya.

 _Oh Tuhan, kumohon, redalah hujannya._

Temari mendengus penuh keputusasaan.

Dilihatnya disekelilingnya, di tempat ini hanya ada ia dan seorang pemuda yang tertidur di sebuah bangku, tak ada yang lain lagi. Temari sendiri heran, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tertidur dengan menahan dagunya dengan satu tangannya ditengah hujan yang deras ini.

Temari pun menuju bangku di sebelahnya yang memang kosong dan mendudukan dirinya disitu, menunggu hujan reda dengan cemas.

"Menunggu hujan reda?"

"Eh?"

Temari sedikit terkejut kala pria itu tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya, matanya sayu tampak seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ya, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama denganmu."

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat butiran-butiran hujan yang semakin deras. Ah sial, padahal dirinya sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk pergi ke tempat lesnya. Dilihatnya jam di layar _handphone_ nya, sekarang pukul 2.40 siang menjelang sore.

"Kau tampak cemas, ada apa?"

"Aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk pemberangkatan kereta selanjutnya untuk menuju tempat lesku."

"Hujan itu memang merepotkan."

Temari tampak tertarik dengan perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini sedang memandang hujan deras dengan matanya yang sayu. Dilihatnya, pemuda itu tampak seumuran dengannya, karena pemuda itu juga menggunakan baju sekolah.

"Aku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru dari X3 High School, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku Sabaku Temari dari X1 High School."

 _Handphone_ Temari berbunyi, dan ia langsung meletakan _handphone_ nya tepat ditelinganya.

"Tapi Ayah, aku masih terjebak di tengah hujan. Apa kau bisa mengirimkan Baki- _san_ untuk menjemputku? Ya, aku tepat di sekitar distrik 2 depan pertokoan."

Shikamaru memperhatikan gerak-gerik Temari dan sesekali bergantian ke arah derasnya hujan dan awan mendung yang menggelayut diatasnya.

"Ah ya, terima kasih."

Temari kembali duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Dimana rumahmu Shikamaru- _san_?'

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin supirku bisa membawamu ke rumahmu."

"Tak usah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Oh baiklah."

15 menit berlalu, Temari dan Shikamaru berbincang-bincang dengan topik tentang sekolah mereka, itu sedikit menghilangkan rasa kesal Shikamaru karena menunggu hujan reda dan Temari yang menunggu jemputannya datang hingga akhirnya saat jam menunjukan pukul 2.54 , mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik pun datang menjemput Temari.

"Baiklah Shikamaru- _san_ , aku duluan."

"Hati-hati, dan kalau kita bertemu lagi tolong buang embel-embel ' _san_ ' itu. Kupikir, kita memang satu tingkat."

"Baik Shikamaru!"

Temari melambaikan tangannya saat dirinya duduk di mobilnya, menunggalkan Shikamaru yang sama-sama melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

 _Hujan kali ini, tidak merepotkan seperti biasanya._

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4.50 sore dan seperti biasa langit sudah semakin gelap, rintik-rintik hujan sudah mulai berjatuhan hingga semakin kencang Shikamaru berlari, semakin kencang pula. Ia gunakan jas sekolahnya untuk melindungi rambut nanas khas miliknya. Hujan semakin lebat dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berteduh.

Butiran hujan sudah banyak yang merembes, masuk ke dalam seragam Shikamaru dan membuatnya sedikit kedinginan.

"Eh, Shikamaru?"

"Temari?"

Takdir memang tak bisa di tebak ataupun di ramal bahwa kedua kalinya Temari dan Shikamaru bertemu di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Jangan lupakan tempatnya, distrik 2 dan tepat di depan toko yang terdapat salah satu bangku kuno di depannya.

"Padahal aku membawa payung tapi tetap tak berguna kalau menghadapi hujan seperti ini," Ujar Temari sambil mengeluh, menyimpan payungnya.

"Yah, karena itu aku benci hujan. Sangat merepotkan."

"Kupikir kau sangat membenci hujan, kenapa?"

Shikamaru menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan membuat dirinya bersandar di kedua tangannya yang ia lipatkan tepat di belakang kepalanya. Mata hitam kelamnya menerawang ke atas, menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

"Aku tak bisa melihat langit yang berwarna biru."

Wajah Temari menyiratkan tanda tanya. Ia melengokkan kepalanya ke arah pria berambut nanas itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku suka melihat langit kala itu cerah. Tapi ketika hujan, langit berubah menjadi gelap. Itu sangat merepotkan."

"Kau sebegitu bencinya dengan hujan. Padahal hujan ini kan salah satu hal yang seharusnya kau syukuri. Apa kau rela kalau dunia ini terus disinari oleh matahari tanpa didatangi hujan? Itu bahaya dan menyebabkan kemarau berkepanjangan."

"Aku tak peduli asalkan aku dapat tidur di rumput sambil memandang langit biru."

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya.

Disaat yang sama, Temari tersenyum.

"Kau ini pria yang merepotkan ya?"

"Heh, jangan ambil kata-kataku, merepotkan."

"Tapi kau memang merepotkan, Tuan Shikamaru."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan Shikamaru' karena itu sangat merepotkan."

"Jadi, harus aku panggil apa? Tuan pemalas?"

"Heh, kau ini sangat merepotkan."

Hal-hal kecil pun akhirnya mereka ributkan hingga semut kecil yang melintas di antara mereka pun mereka perbincangkan dan menjadi perdebatan pribadi mereka entah kenapa semut itu jalannya sangat lambat, apakah semut itu tidak kedinginan dan hal-hal yang memang tak terlalu penting untuk di bincangkan. Tapi hal itu cukup menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka menunggu hujan reda.

Temari mengulurkan tangannya, merasakan rintik-rintik hujan.

"Akhirnya hujan mulai mereda, supirku akan menjemputku dan dalam perjalanan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan ke stasiun, seperti biasa."

"Bagaimana kalau ikut denganku?"

"Tak usah, itu pasti sangat merepotkan."

"Ah itu dia Baki- _san_ sudah datang. Ayo."

"Tak usah. Sampai jumpa."

Shikamaru langsung menolak ajakan Temari, jasnya ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya dan berlari menembus hujan.

 _Tak pernah ku pikirkan bahwa aku berharap hujan lebih lama, Temari._

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Hari minggu yang cerah, dimana saat yang tepat untuk seorang Shikamaru berhibernasi. Tapi hal itu langsung hilang dari angan-angannya ketika _handphone_ nya berbuyi dan tampak nama seseorang yang ia kenal menghubunginya. Yamanaka Ino, tertulis tepat di layar _handphone_ nya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa Ino?"

"SHIKAMARU! JANGAN TIDUR! BANGUN!"

"Apa-apaan Ino? Aku tidak tuli tahu! Tak usah berteriak seperti itu!"

"Hehe, aku takut kau akan tertidur saat baru 1 detik mengangkat telfonku."

"Memang itu niatku."

"HEI!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menelfonku pagi-pagi begini, Ino?"

"Begini, teman-teman akan merayakan ulang tahunnya Kiba. Aku harap kau ikut. Bukankah tidak baik kalau kau tak datang ke ulang tahunnya Kiba dan memberinya sebuah _surprise_?"

"Haaa~ merepotkan."

Sebenarnya bukan karena Shikamaru tak mau datang ke ulang tahun salah satu teman baiknya. Hanya saja ia tahu bahwa acara ulang tahunnya itu dilaksanakan pukul 1 siang sedangkan sekarang ia harus mandi dan berada di stasiun pukul 8 pagi mengikuti pemberangkatan kereta, setidaknya ia dapat mengikuti pemberangkatan ke 3.

Ternyata menyiapkan _surprise_ untuk salah satu teman terbaiknya itu sedikit merepotkan baginya.

Matanya yang sayu masih menginginkan untuk tertutup mungkin setidaknya sampai jam 11 siang. Apalagi badannya yang masih ingin sekali menempel di kasur sekaligus bergelung dengan selimut yang hangat.

Cukup waktu 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian, Shikamaru langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, sekedar sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Kau sudah bangun Shikamaru? Padahal tumben kau bangun pagi hari di hari minggu dan apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah mandi?" Ejek Ibunya, Yoshino.

"Heh Ibu, memangnya aku tak boleh mandi di minggu pagi?"

"Yah bukan, mungkin ini pertama kali bagiku melihat anak laki-lakinya sudah tampan di minggu pagi. Kau mau kencan ya?" Nara Yoshino masih sibuk dengan roti di tangannya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi mengoleskan selai.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Kiba. Ino menelfonku untuk ikut serta mempersiapkannya. Padahal sangat merepotkan."

"Dasar pemalas, kalau bisa teruslah seperti ini,"

"Aku 'kan selalu bangun pagi ketika aku sekolah. Hari minggu adalah satu-satunya hari tidur panjang bagiku." Shikamaru mengambil roti yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Ibunya.

"Ayah kemana, Bu?"

"Pagi-pagi sekali ia pergi ke Iwa, ada urusan mendadak. Ia pergi bersama Genma tadi pagi-pagi sekali."

"Hari minggu pun masih bekerja? Apa-apaan itu? Merepotkan."

Shikamaru kini menghabiskan sarapannya hanya bersama Ibunya. Cukup sekitar 10 menit Shikamaru menghabiskan roti dan segelas susu yang disiapkan oleh Ibunya. Setelahnya, Shikamaru langsung berangkat ke stasiun.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Cukup melelahkan bagi seorang Shikamaru yang kurang aktif dalam hal mengerjakan sesuatu ;kecuali dalam bidang mata pelajaran; dan ia memutuskan pulang dari pesta ulang tahunnya Kiba pada pukul 3 sore, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang masih berada di pesta.

Awan sudah mulai gelap, menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Petir sudah menyambar kesana kemari. Bahkan rintik-rintik hujan telah mengenai pipi Shikamaru. Diangkahkan lah kakinya semakin cepat dan berlari, digunakanlah _hoodie_ jaketnya untuk menutupi rambut nanasnya.

Dan dengan insting yang tak terduga, Shikamaru menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk berteduh.

"Shikamaru?"

Kala ada yang memanggil naanya, Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang berada di belakangnya. Tampak seorang gadis dengan balutan dress berwarna satin berlengan pendek, duduk tepat di bangku tua di depan sebuah toko sambil melambaikan tangannya dan memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Ah pantas saja Shikamaru merasa familiar dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Temari?"

Shikamaru berjalan ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah gadis tersebut.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu ya Shikamaru. Kau dari mana?"

"Aku dari pesta ulang tahun temanku, lalu kau?"

"Acara rutin hari minggu bersama teman-teman."

"Oh, lalu kau memakai lengan pendek seperti ini? Kau tak kedinginan?"

"Yah awalnya kukira tak akan hujan seperti ini."

Lama terdiam, mereka masih sibuk topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan selanjutnya. Keduanya masih saja menatap butiran hujan deras.

"Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa kita akan bertemu di sini lagi ya? Hujan pula."

Shikamaru hanya sedikit melengokkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menjawab Temari. Dilihatnya Temari tampak asyik menatap butiran hujan, namun wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dirinya sangat kedinginan. Hidungnya memerah, keluar uap dari hidungnya dan temari menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniup-niupnya.

Gerakan Temari terhenti secara tiba-tiba kala ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Eh?"

"Pakailah."

Jaket berwarna hitam kini tersampir di pundak Temari. Shikamaru memakaikan _hoodie_ nya tepat ke rambut Temari.

"Pakai yang benar, setidaknya kau tak akan terlalu kedinginan."

"Eh, tidak. Ini kan jaketmu, pakailah lagi. Aku tak apa."

"Tidak, hidungmu sudah memerah dan tubuhmu dingin sekali."

"Tapi— HUATCHI"

"Sudahlah, apa kubilang."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bajuku setidaknya tidak sependek milikmu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Keduanya kini masih terduduk di bangku tua itu, menikmati hujan deras yang masih menunjukan tanda-tanda belum reda.

"Kau tak dijemput oleh pelayanmu?"

"Tidak, Baki- _san_ masih di Ame bersama Ayah."

Seperti biasa, mereka mengobrol sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka menunggu hujan hingga reda. Apapun hal yang tak terlalu penting mereka bincangkan.

"Shikamaru, boleh kita bertukar _e-mail_?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah bagiku kau itu orang yang menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan, kita dapat keluar bersama 'kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah."

Hujan sudah mulai reda dan para pejalan kaki sudah kembali ke aktivitasnya. Temari membuka kembali jaket Shikamaru dan memberikannya pada Sikamaru.

"Heh apa-apaan ini? Pakailah hingga sampai rumahmu."

"Tidak perlu. Ini kan sudah tidak hujan."

"Tidak hujan tapi kau masih membutuhkannya. Udaranya masih dingin tahu, merepotkan."

"Tidak, tapi—"

Ucapan Temari terhenti kala Shikamaru memakaikan kembali jaketnya kepada Temari. Tak lupa ia pakaikan _hoodie_ nya pada Temari dan meresleting jaketnya hingga tubuh atas Temari tampak penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Sudah, nanti akan kuhubungi ya Temari! Hati-hati."

Shikamaru berlari mengejar jadwal keberangkatan keretanya, meninggalakan Temari yang masih mematung di depan toko, melihat Shikamaru yang berlari hingga sampai sosok Shikamaru menghilang di tikungan. Tangan Temari bergelung hangat di bawah jaket Shikamaru.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelulusan seluruh SMA. Dan hari ini juga hari yang spesial bagi Shikamaru. Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, ia telah saling mengirim _e-mail_ satu sama lain dengan Temari entah itu hanya untuk menanyakan kabar, mengirimi sebuah gambar atau lagu, ataupun mengajaknya keluar sekedar berbincang mengenai kemajuan sekolah mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan kali ini.

Dan baru kali ini Shikamaru merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Temari dan mengumumkan kelulusannya. Ia juga tak sabar karena ia akan mendengar bagaimana dengan riangya gadis cantik berambut pirang yang selama ini ia incar mengungkapkan kelulusannya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Shikamaru sudah siap dengan setangkai mawar meski dirinya masih berpakaian seragam sekolah. Dirinya tak henti berbicara sendiri karena terlalu gugup, akankah begitu memalukannya saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Shikamaru sendiripun masih ingat bagaimana pertemuannya yang pertama di tempat yang sama, dan saat ini Shikamaru akan menyatakan perasaannya di tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa Temari akan datang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2.30, langit sudah mulai gelap.

Meski Shikamaru sudah mengirim Temari beberapa _e-mail_ , Temari masih belum membalasnya.

Rintik-rintik hujan pun turun dan semakin deras. Shikamaru heran. Temari bukan tipe orang yang telat saat janjian ataupun tak akan melupakan janji yang dibuatnya dengan seseorang. Tapi kali ini, Temari hamper terlambat sekitar satu jam. Shikamaru sedikit gelisah. Pikirannya tak tenang. Apakah Temari baik-baik saja? Apakah Temari kecelakaan? Apakah Temari tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya?

 _Ini sudah terlalu lama, bodoh._

Hujan masih mengguyur, menemani Shikamaru yang terduduk lemas di atas bangku tua hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Shikamaru."

Mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Shikamaru langsung menoleh. Ia mendapati wanita yang telah ia tunggu selama berjam-jam dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Temari tampak kelelahan.

"Temari, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maaf Shikamaru aku telat, sangat telat. Aku tak menyangka kereta ku akan mengalami kerusakan di tengah jalan. Aku tak—"

Ucapan Temari langsung terputus kala Shikamaru memeluk erat tubuhnya. Shikamaru tak peduli bahwa kini seragamnya juga ikut basah.

"Shikamaru, kau jadi basah."

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari."

Mata _dark green_ Temari membelalak tak percaya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Senang, kaget dan terharu masih terpampang di wajahnya walau ia tahu Shikamaru tak mengetahui bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Tangannya tiba-tiba terulur, memeluk tubuh Shikamaru. Matanya kini memanas, ia sangat terharu akan pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia dibalik rambut Temari. Ia memeluk Temari semakin erat.

"Jangan menangis, Temari. Itu sangat merepotkan."

 **END**

Author's Note :

Yhaaaa setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fic dan apalagi fic Shikatema!

Maaf ya Shadwind'ers, aku terlalu lama berjalan-jalan di fandom lain T.T dan jujur saja, fic ini sudah ngendep lamaaaaaaaaaaa banget di documents dan baru hari ini author semangat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini.

 _Well_ , ini adalah fic ShikaTema yang dipersembahkan buat Shadwind'ers setelah sekian lama. Maaf kalau memang kurang memuaskan :( dan _if you want to know_ , cerita ini diambil dari kisah alami author :v yah sedikit ada yang di ubah memang tapi saat mengetik fic ini, author tbtb ingat suatu kejadian pad banget kayak gin /plesbek/ tapi ah sudahlah gak ada gunanya untuk _flashback_ dan mengingat uhuqmantanuhuq.

 _Nothing words to say again but,_

 _If you have done read my fic, please leave some review_ ^^

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
